


Not Like Real Life

by pulangaraw



Category: Castle, Castle (TV) RPF, Nikki Heat Books
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett and Castle solving a murder while reading about Heat and Rook solving a murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack wrapped in more crack. Also, do not read while intoxicated, it might make your brain explode. Or not. Maybe you'll just end up really bored. ;)

Title: Art Imitates  
Author: Castle4Evah  
Characters: Castle, Beckett, Esposito, Ryan,  
Words: 1186  
Summary: The team discovers an interesting piece of writing while trying to solve a murder.

 **Art Imitates**

“Esposito, what is this?” Beckett called over her shoulder, holding up a bunch of pages that the other detective had dropped on her desk a few minutes earlier.

“Found it at our vic’s apartment. Thought you might be interested.” Esposito smirked.

Beckett looked at the top sheet

>   
> Title: Wet Heat  
> Author: Nikki_fan01  
> Pairing: Nikki Heat/Jameson Rook, Roach  
> Words: ~56.000  
> Summary: Heat and Rook investigate the murder of a cast member on the wildly popular TV show ‘Streetwise’’ (about a TV-Show writer who decides to shadow a real life detective when the ratings for his latest hit tv show are starting to drop). While trying to solve their case, Heat and Rook are forced to face some of their own issues as well.
> 
>   
> **Wet Heat**   
> 
> 
> Rain was pouring down over New York city as Detective Heat drove to the crime scene...

Beckett stopped reading. “Is this Castle’s work?”

Ryan sauntered over. “Doubt it. Too juicy even for him. Although I wouldn’t put it past him to write his own fanfiction.”

“Did anyone mention fanfiction?” Castle asked, choosing this moment to stride into the bull pen.

Beckett held up the stack of papers. “Looks like our latest vic was a fan of Nikki Heat.”

“Really?” Castle practically bounced the last few steps and yet again, Beckett had to suppress a smile at how like a 10-year-old he sometimes behaved.

He took the papers and skimmed the first page. “Mmmmhh. Wet Heat? Really? But I like the idea...”

Beckett grabbed them back. “Plagiarism is a crime.”

Castle gave her a mock-outraged expression.

\-------

Two hours later Beckett returned to the precinct to find Castle reading in her chair, a familiar looking stack of printed pages in his hands.

“I locked those away before I left.”

Castle jumped and quickly pasted a smile over his guilty expression. “Your desk drawers aren’t exactly Fort Knox.”

Beckett glared.

“You should read this,” Castle continued, “The title is rather telling. Nikki Heat gets wet _a lot_.”

Beckett pulled a face, pushed him out of her seat and tried to get on with some work.

Unfortunately, Castle wasn’t so easily deterred. “No, really. Listen to this:

>   
> Nikki could feel Rook’s eyes on her and wondered, for a moment, if she should go and find a change of clothes. Then again, it wasn’t like he hadn’t already seen what was underneath her drenched blouse - damn rain - and the cool, wet fabric was a welcome respite from the summer heat. It wouldn’t take long to dry. Rook would just have to deal, she decided.    
> 

“And a couple pages ago we had her having a shower in Rook’s apartment after-” Castle waggled his eyebrows, “And if you think my sex scene was explicit, you should read some of the ones in here. They make _me_ blush. The amount of times I have read the phrases ‘wet heat’ and ‘hard-”

“Castle!” Becket interrupted.

Castle sucked in his lips looking amused. “If I was the type, I might get inspired by some of them.”

Beckett resolutely ignored the remark and went to get some coffee.

\----------

>   
> ”OMG,” Rook breathed, “It’s Phill Yonathon! I loved him in _Ladybug_.  
>  This is so awesome!”
> 
> “Please remember that we’re here to solve a murder,” Nikki said without much hope of being acknowledged.
> 
> “Phill!” Rook waved and made his way towards the actor.
> 
> Nikki rolled her eyes and resolved to ignore the clearly star-struck reporter for now.

Beckett smiled and reached for her glass of wine. Whoever Nikki_fan01 was, they were pretty good at capturing Castle’s characters and bringing out their more amusing side. Beckett made a mental note to mention that to Castle the next day. Seeing his wounded pride would be worth admitting to having read the fanfic. It was for the case after all.

She went back to reading.

>   
> When they’d finished their interviews and were on their way out, New York greeted them with yet another thunderstorm. Nikki sighed at the weather and resigned herself to getting drenched for the second time that day. Rook gallantly offered her his suit jacket but she declined. It wouldn’t help much anyway, not in this downpour.
> 
> “We should stop at my place,” Rook suggested when they were in the car, both of them wiping rainwater out of their eyes. “I still have your blouse, from the red-wine debacle. I had it cleaned a couple days ago.”
> 
> “Thanks, but I’d rather get back to the precinct, see what Roach has been able to dig up.”
> 
> He shrugged, tugged at his wet cuffs and settled into the seat.
> 
> After a while he said, “You know, some people might say it’s rather ironic that we are trying to solve a murder on the set of a TV show about a writer shadowing a cop. The whole art imitates life thing...”
> 
> “So what?”
> 
> “I’m just saying... I wonder if they are sleeping together.”
> 
> “Who?” Heat glanced over at Rook.
> 
> “Phill Yonathon and Kate Stanik.”
> 
> “The lead actors? Why?”
> 
> Rook waved his hands meaningfully between him and Heat.
> 
> “Just because the situation of the characters they are playing bears some similarities to our own situation doesn’t mean they are sleeping together.”
> 
> “Doesn’t mean they aren’t either.”
> 
> Nikki sighed and conceded, “No, it doesn’t.”

\--------

“Do we have a suspect yet?” Castle asked the next day as he handed Beckett her customary morning coffee.

Beckett pointed towards the murder board. “Vic’s boyfriend. Apparently he wasn’t too fond of her Internet hobby and they had a huge fight about it the night before. He failed to mention that yesterday.”

“Huh,” Castle said, studying the picture. “How did we find out?”

“Neighbors.”

“How boring.”

“May I remind you that this is life, Castle, not one of your novels,” Beckett said, but there was no sting in it.

“Or my fanfiction. Did you read it yet?”

Beckett decided to be nice, “I have. Interesting plot, sounds almost like it could be true.”

“Oh, come on. You don’t really think that-”

“Spoilers,” Beckett held up her hand and pointed towards Ryan and Esposito, who were just entering the room with their newest suspect in tow. “Esposito hasn’t finished it yet.”

\----------

While they waited for the boyfriend to lawyer up, Esposito took out the now rather worn looking pages. A few minutes later he called Ryan over to read a passage out to him. A couple minutes after that the three men were crowded around Esposito’s desk while he read out one of the more juicy scenes.

>   
> “Oh god,” Nikki moaned and arched her back, digging her hands into the bedsheets.
> 
> Rook lifted his head. “Jamie is fine, you know,” he quipped.
> 
> Nikki looked down at him, eyes dark with lust, and reached a hand down to push him back between her legs.
> 
> “Jamie better keep himself busy if he wants to get lucky tonight,” she growled.
> 
> Rook laughed and went back down to business.

 

“Man, and I thought his sex scenes were bad,” Ryan stage whispered to Esposito.

“You love my sex scenes,” Castle said.

Beckett was about to stop them when one of the uniformed officers announced the arrival of the boyfriends attorney.

\---------------

As it turned out - attorney or not - the boyfriend was guilty. Well, sort-of. He confessed to grabbing his girlfriends laptop during the fight, trying to throw it out of the window. In her attempt to stop him, she tripped over the power lead and hit her head against the coffee table. When he tried to help her up, the boyfriend accidentally pushed over one of the decorative bar stools, which landed on her head as well. He freaked and ran.

“Killed by her own furniture. Tragic,” Castle said once they were sat back at Beckett’s desk.

“Beats killed by jealous TV star,” Esposito remarked.

“No it doesn’t,” Ryan said.

“Depends on who wrote it,” Castle cut in.

Beckett rolled her eyes.

 

The End

\------------------

 _“Oh my god,” Stana said and looked up at Molly who was grinning from ear to ear at the other end of the sofa._

 _“I know, right? Isn’t it awesome?”_

 _“I think my head is going to explode. Who writes something like this?”_

 _“I have no idea. Think we should show it to Nathan?”_

 _“I’m sure he already knows it.” Stana shook her head._

 _“He probably wrote it,” Molly giggled._

 _“Who wrote what?” Nathan asked, picking just this moment to stick his head in the trailer door._

 _…_


End file.
